What Comes Next
by Fallen Angle Girl
Summary: -takes place in the aftermath of Mass Effect 3- Shepard survives and now all that is left is the cleanup. Finally, she and Garrus can be together without the threat of the galaxy exploding all around them but fate isn't done throwing surprises at the two
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sasha

The pain was indescribable, every part of my body was in agony but all I could think of was Garrus. God he was going to be so angry at me for dying on him, but it couldn't be helped because in the moments leading up to this there had been no other options and if my death would save the galaxy…save Garrus then I would gladly die so that everyone else could live. The only regret I had was not being able to come back to Garrus and have a future with him, I closed my eyes as my body became heavy…maybe I could rest now.

The last thought I had before my world went dark was 'Im sorry Garrus, I guess ill see you at the bar.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tali

"Damn it Shepard don't you dare die," I yelled as I covered Wrex while we both ran, Shepard half conscious body cradled in his arms as he ran. Garrus had gripped my hand so tight before the medics had put him under for emergency surgery, Garrus one of the strongest people I knew had begged me to go back and save Shepard.

" _Life without her isn't worth living Tali_."

"Don't you dare die Sasha!" I yelled as Wrex and I jumped into one of the military hover cars we had stole in order to rescue Shepard, Wrex hopped into the driver's seat and hit turbo drive while I tried to stop the bleeding in Shepard's side, her blood was slick against my suit's gloves. Shepard moaned softly in pain as I added more pressure, but she still didn't open her eyes.

"Hurry up Wrex."  
She looked so pale and her breath was coming in shallow gasp.

"Im already going on turbo," Wrex yelled back at me.

"Go faster or we are going to lose her." I shouted and slapped Shepard hard across the face trying to keep her awake but I could tell we were losing her. I slammed my fist hard against the metal floor as I felt the hover car go even faster and glanced up to see Wrex swearing in his native tongue, something about rotten tits and tiny Krogan balls.

"ETA is two minutes," He yelled back at me as I once again slapped Shepard across the face.

"Come one Shepard wake the hell up."

The hover car landed a few feet from the Normandy and once again Wrex and I ran, Shepard's seemingly lifeless body cradled in Wrex's arms. When we reached the Normandy, medics rushed forward and took Shepard away leaving Wrex and I panting and standing there hoping we got to her in time.

"Do you think she'll live?" Wrex asked and I closed my eyes and sent up a silent prayer to whoever would listen that they would both make it.

"I think the question you need to ask Wrex is will they both make it? One can not live without the other." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garrus

I awoke slowly and intently felt pain. Whatever meds the medics had given me must have worn off because I felt the pain radiate up my side every time I took in a breath, but that was what happened when shrapnel punctured your side and nicked internal organs. Ignoring the pain, I sat up and saw Tali asleep in a chair nearby probably exhausted from the battle that I assumed we must have won. I almost didn't wake her, but I needed to know if she had gone back for Sasha like I asked or if it had been to late, part of me didn't want to know.

When I thought Sasha had died the first time I had gone into a suicidal depression but I had known that Sasha would never approve of me taking my own life so I had decided to go to Omega and make a difference but if I died in the process then so be it, then Sasha had come back from the dead and I had regained my reason to live. If I discovered Sasha was truly gone this time, I wasn't sure what I would do.

"She's alive but they put her in a coma," Tali's voice cut into my thoughts and blinking I saw she was still reclined in her chair, her voice sound exactly like I thought it would…exhausted.

"But she'll be okay?" I asked thanking the spirts for spearing Sasha.

"Yes…." Tali answered but trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes at her trying to figure out what Tali was leaving out. Besides Sasha, Tali was one of the few people I would call a friend and I knew Tali saw me as her bestfriend and wanted to protect me…so what wasn't she telling me?

"Shepard's mother had her moved to a private alliance medical center and had blocked all contact until Sasha wakes up."

Sasha didn't talk about her family much, I knew her mother Hanna was a higher up in the human alliance and her father Michael had died when she was a small child. It made sense for her mother to move her to a human facility, but the no contact order was strange, Sasha's mother must have known that Sasha's crew would want to see her so why keep us all out? Before I could ask Tali that very questions a group of medics rushed in and shooed Tali out of the room and began to exam me, rather then put up a fight I just let them do what they needed to do quickly rather then stall them with my bitching and complaining, the sooner I got cleared the sooner I could go hunt down my woman.

"Your injuries have healed nicely Vakarian." One medic said. "You should be up and moving in a few more hours."

I nodded but remained silent as I began the count down to my freedom and my search for Sarah, nothing was going to get in the way of me reuniting with my mate...nothing.

"Sir, you have a visitor." One of the medics said and glancing up I froze at the sight of my father standing tall and proud in the door way.

"Senator Vakarian, you son is recovering well." One medic said.

My father dismissed them all with a glance, silently they all filled out leaving me alone with my father for the first time in years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasha

I awoke to the sound of a heart monitor beeping loudly, announcing for all to hear that I was alive.

"Sasha…baby are you awake?"  
Sitting up slowly I saw my mom was sitting beside me her face almost a mirror image of mine own, for years people had commented on how similar me and my mother looked with our red hair and pale completion but to me that was where the resemblance ended. I had inherited my fathers' dark eyes and muscular built, over the years my mother had moaned over my ability to bulk up and gain muscle in ways she considered un ladylike.

' _Garrus likes my muscles_ ,' I thought to myself as memories of Garrus trailing a talon tipped digit down my flat toned stomach and lower filled my mind.

"We almost lost you sweetie. Your heart stopped twice, and you've been in a coma for three days." My mother said as tears began to fall down her face.

She carefully reached out and rapped her arms around me and began to cry in earnest, I felt awkward as I gently patted her on her back. I never understood how my soft gentle mother could play the cut throat type of games needed to a high-ranking politician in the alliance but some where inside of her was a backbone of steal and a silver tongue. I had just never seen it growing up, hell I wasn't sure my father had seen it wither.

"Mom…how is my crew?" I asked but I really wanted to know if Garrus was okay.

My mom pulled back from me and wiped her eyes on her sleeves and cleared her throat before answering me.

"To my knowledge your crew is fine, when I transferred you here, I put up a no contact order in case…." She trailed off and I nodded and finished her statement.

"In case I was a vegetable, or you had to pull the plug."

I told my mom a long time ago that if I ever ended up in a vegetative state or was in a coma longer then three months then she was to pull the plug, I never wanted to live like that and after a tear-filled shouting match she had finally agreed.

"When can I get back to my crew?" I asked wanting to see them... needing to see Garrus and kiss him.

I was alive…we could be together without the consent threat of the galaxy going to hell all around us.

"Not for a couple more days but I'll contacted them and let them know your awake." She said and stood up and walked towards the door then paused to look back at me.

"Oh, I forgot. Congratulations Sasha I can't wait to meet my grandchild."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pregnant…pregnant…. I was fucking pregnant.

I stared at the forth pregnancy test I had taken and had gotten a positive on in disbelief, how in the hell was I pregnant? The only man I had been with was Garrus and there was no way he could get me pregnant since we were different species, but according to the medics and the four test I had taken I was indeed a week along, which meant the night of the party I must have conceived. Holy fuck how had this happened?

'Miranda…she brought me back to life…she must have done something to make me able to conceive from another species.' I thought to myself as I through the test into the trash.

I began to pace in the confides of the bathroom, before the battle Garrus had told me that he wanted to settle down and maybe even have children together, but I was sure this wasn't what he meant. God what was I going to say?

'Hey Garrus, guess what I'm pregnant with your love child.'

I stopped my pacing and moving over to the sink, I turned on the warm water and splashed some onto my face. I needed to calm down and breath, I was pregnant with Garrus's child and as we had said out goodbyes, I had wished we had more time, had been able to settle down and start a family with him. I loved Garrus and now I was carrying his child…my child, I closed my eyes and place my hand gently on my very flat stomach and imagined Garrus's hand there instead. There was a loud knock on the door and the sound snapped me back into reality, I quickly dried my face then opened the door and was quickly hugged by Tali.

"Shepard your alive!" She squeaked, and I gently hugged her back before moving back to look at her.

"Yeah well its going to take a lot more then a fatal gunshot wound to put me down," I joked and walked over to my bed and sat down. Anxiety twisted my gut as Tali looked around the very nice private room, why hadn't Garrus come to see me? Had he died from his injuries? As if she could read my thoughts Tali sat down next to me and slung and arm around my shoulders.

"Garrus is fine…His father came to see him, that's why he isn't here." She said, and I blinked.

Garrus and his father had a bumpy relationship, before becoming a senator Garrus's father had been one of C-Sec top agents and had metaled in almost every part of Garrus's life. He once told me that the only think that had kept his father from arranging a marriage for him was the threat of his mother leaving him if he did such a thing, while Garrus never expressed his emotions when it came to his father, I knew their relationship was rough. The thought of Garrus facing his father alone made my gut twist even harder with nerves, I needed to get out of here and go to him, if Garrus's father had hurt him I was going to beat the fucker into a bloody pulp.

"Tali go to the dresser and get me a pair of sweats," I ordered and quickly started stripping out of the thin pair of pj's the medics had allowed me to change into.

"But Commander your still injured," Tali argued but hand me a pair of grey sweat pants with a grey tank top and hoody. Dressing quickly, I ignored the dull throb in my side and finished dressing.

"I can heal just as well on the Normandy as I can here," I said and added. "Plus, I freaking hate it here let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garrus

I starred at my father as he pulled up a chair from nearby and sat down, the last time I had talked to my father had been when I called him on Omega, the last time I had seen him in person had been a week before I had meet Shepard.

"Garrus, you look well." He said as he took in my facial scars.

It was not uncommon for turian's to have battle scars, but I could see on his face that he did not consider these as scars won from worthy battle, but he made no comment, I let out a long sigh and waited for him to speak.

"How long have you been fraternizing with Commander Shepard?" He asked, and I blinked in surprise. I hadn't told him or any of my family about my relationship with Sasha.

"Two years," I answered honestly because I was not ashamed of my relationship with Sasha, in fact I had plans to take her as my mate.

"How did it begin?" He asked.

I thought about how to answer that, I had fallen hard for Sasha after she had helped me take down Dr. Saleon but hadn't even considered admitting it until she had suggested we test my reach against her flexibility.

"She approached me wanting to so stress relief." I finally said. Like all turian's my father had done his time in the military and wouldn't bat an eye at the idea of taking a lover to relieve stress with.

"But you decided to continue beyond stress release," he guessed, and I nodded. I wasn't about to lie to him, I had fallen in love with Sasha and not even my father's disapproval of humans would keep me from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I blinked in surprise then stared off him as he stood and began to pace back and forth in front of my bed. Out of everything that I had just said he was upset that I hadn't told him sooner?

"Do you have any idea how this effects our clan Garrus? You mated to your superior will not be looked at askance, many members of our clan have found their mates while serving. But no announcing your mating to the clan will be seen as an insult." He said working himself up into a religious tangent that only served to pissed me off.

"I didn't…" I started but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"What? Didn't believe it would last? I've seen the holo-images Garrus, only a fool would believe that." He said.

"We were in the middle of a war dad," I tried again but once again he cut me off.

"That are no excuses Garrus! Your mate should always be your first priority, now she is pregnant with your child and because you did not announce your claim, she will be given little aid." He yelled, and I froze in disbelieve.

Pregnant…Sasha was Pregnant.

The sense of betrayal washed over me as my father continued to lecture at me, but I didn't hear any of it. During one of our rare moments of calm Sasha had admitted she had always wanted children but had never found someone she trusted completely with her heart to even considered bring a child into the world, that was before she meet me and had finally found her other half. We had incurred about the possibility of us being compatible enough to have children together to Mordin and the salarian had crushed any hopes we may have had that day, later that night Sasha had actually cried in my arms at the lose of something that just couldn't be and my heart had broken at Sasha pain. Before the final battle we had talked about adopting but it would seem Sasha had found a willing sperm donor.

"Get out." I said my emotionless tone cutting my father off mid tangent.

"Excuse me?" He said, and I slammed my fist into the side of the metal frame of the bed.

"I said get out!" I yelled and for once he didn't argue just did as I asked and left me alone.

I sat there alone and heartbroken left to wonder when Sasha had found the time to fuck another human enough time that she had gotten pregnant and why I hadn't notice. Not once had I scented another males scent on her when we had been inmate and Sasha wouldn't know how to cover something up like that so how had this happened?

The door to my room opened once more and in walked Tali and Sasha. Sasha was dressed in a pair of grey sweats, she looked tired and paler then normal, but she was alive. Sasha glanced at Tali and without a word left, leaving the two us alone. I wasn't sure what to do or say, on one hand I wanted to pull Sasha to me and kiss her and caress every inch of her to make sure she was really there and alive, but the other part felt betrayed and hurt.

Sasha… my mate was pregnant with another man's child.

Before I could say anything, Sasha broke into tears and climbed onto the medical bed and began to pepper my face with kiss and in that moment, I knew I had been wrong. Sasha loved me too much to ever cheat on me with another man which meant somehow Sasha was carrying my child…our child.

"I'm so sorry," She sobbed out as her words started to filter through my thoughts.

"I gave up, I promised you I would come back, and I almost didn't." She cried, and I gently held her close to me breathing in the scent of some type of human flora and a faint ting of something sweeter. Already Sasha's body was beginning to change to accommodate the new life growing inside her, I began to trill softly while massaging her back wanting to comfort her as best as I could.

"Its okay Sasha." I said but she shook her head in denial and more tears streamed down her beautiful face.

"Baby you and I both knew that there was a good chance one or both of us could die that day," I said and once again thanked the spirts we had come out of it alive. "We are both here and apparently you have a surprise for me."

I watched as Sasha wiped away her tears and looked at me confused then realization began to dawn on her face, I gently place my hand over her flat stomach as wonder filled me.

"I…I'm not sure how this happened." She admitted and placed her soft hand over mine.

"Well when a male turian and human woman decide to test their reach and flexibility together…" I started which earned me a snort and a light punch to the should.

"I'm serious Garrus, this shouldn't be possible." She said and curled up onto her side, her head resting lightly on my shoulder. I held her close to me uncaring of twinge of pain it was causing me, my mate was alive and pregnant with my child. Closing my eyes I listen as Sasha's breathing evened out into sleep and I soon followed after, we fell asleep together both of us exhausted and just glade to be alive, everything else could wait until morning.


End file.
